Black Knight Turned White
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Karone feels like everyone isn't blaming her for what she has done. What will she do? **Will be slow** **Please R/R, new to this series**
1. Chapter 1

Karone starred at her hands and felt immense guilt wash over her. It had been two weeks since the final battle, and she was being treated like she had done nothing wrong. She wanted someone to

shout and scold her and hurt her feelings, she deserved it! Yet, everyone was being too nice to her, saying none of it was her fault… They didn't understand that it was partly her fault! She had forced

herself to train hard so that she would be chosen to study under the Masters of Dark Arts, and eventually destroy the Power Rangers and enslave the human race! It didn't matter the influence in her

life, she had still made that choice!

"Hey Karone," Andros said, walking in with the rest of the group, "we're heading out to get smoothies… Do you want to come?"

Karone looked her brother in the eyes, there was that forgiving sense again, "Nah, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll turn in early."

Ashley looked worried, "Are you sure? Do you want someone to stay with you?"

"Yea, do you want someone to stay? I mean smoothies aren't that good," Cassie said, beginning to sit down on the couch.

"No, I'll be fine alone," Karone said, swatting playfully at Cassie.

"You sure?" Carlos and T.J. asked her. Zhane looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm positive! Bring me back a smoothie," she said with a small smile. It seemed to convince them enough to leave, although they seemed extremely hesitant. When they finally did leave, Karone got up

and packed her knapsack with a change of clothes, a hair brush, her honorary power ranger uniform, and her Galaxy coins. After looking around she found the portal that would take her to the Astro

Megaship. Stepping through the shifting cosmos, she gave a sigh when she emerged in the ship. Quietly walking to her room, she stopped outside the Main Control when she heard her name.

"We're really worried about her Zordon, it's like her mind is still caught up in the past," Cassie said.

"Zordon, what do we do? I can't lose my sister again," Andros's voice sounded as if he had been crying.

"We need to make sure she understands that it is not her fault," Zordon began, "the way she grew up after KO-35 was not up to her. Keep assuring her it is not and never will be her fault."

Karone felt her blood boil, and she ran past the entrance to the room. She heard a crack from inside the Main Control room, but she didn't stop until she reached her room. Closing the door behind her,

she flung herself on her bed and watched as her favorite pink n' purple pen started writing on a pad of paper. Sitting up, she tried to cool her anger and the pen and paper dropped to the floor. She

didn't like losing control of her telekinetic powers, but whenever she lost control on her emotions, it ran wild. Finally getting off her bed, she picked up a picture of the whole group that was taken the

day after the attack. Ashley was standing to the left with Andros's arms wrapped around her. Carlos and T.J. were next, Carlos had Cassie on his back piggy-back style and seemed to be pretending to

let her fall since she was holding on to him pretty tightly. Next was her and Zhane, with Zhane's arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling them close together. Finally there was Alpha 5 and Zordon. All

of them were smiling and looking content, this was hours before the pity and guilt started. Putting the picture into her bag, she also took a picture of her, Andros, and Zhane. Embossed at the top was

"KO-35 Kidz" which was ironic since none of them were children anymore… Pulling her bag close to her, she took out her staff from when she had been Astronema and quickly transformed her closet

into a portal. Taking a step into the portal, she heard her door open. There was the rest of the rangers, suddenly running towards her. Taking her staff in two hands, she cracked it in half before

stepping completely through the cosmos portal which closed the nanosecond she went through. Closing her eyes, she thought of the planet she wanted to go to. It was too far away for Alpha 5 and

Zordon to trace her, but close enough for her to keep an eye on them. Medievalin, a medieval planet, where power rangers were seen as knights and were almost always men. A planet she could live

on in peace until she could figure out what else to do with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things I forgot to mention last time: Zordon is not dead. Astronema's staff/weapon had the ability to open portals to any known planet in the one galaxy she is currently in. Oh yea and I **

**don't own Power Rangers… None of them sadly… Otherwise Zhane wouldn't have dropped off the radar and there would have been a longer series to the Power Rangers in Space… Anyways **

**thank you my one reviewer for letting me know I needed to fix those things! :P :D Also if the wording seems weird, concerning the KO-35 survivors, they are using their telekinesis.**

* * *

><p>Andros flinched when suddenly a glass beside Ashley exploded into little shards.<p>

"Aiy," Ashley yelped as she jumped away from the table, "what the hell Zhane!"

"It wasn't me," Zhane said, holding his hands over his head.

"Andros?" Ashley turned on him.

"Ash, it wasn't him. You know Andros would never risk you getting hurt," Cassie said, soothing her friend's irritation.

"Zordon? Alpha? Either of you do it?" Carlos asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Carlos!" Alpha 6 exclaimed. Carlos quickly surrendered; worried the little robot would electrocute him.

"Well then who was it? Unless one of us is developing telekinesis, which is impossible," J.T. said as he rubbed a hand over his head. A sudden slam of a door made all the rangers jump, Alpha 6 spark,

and Zordon quirk. All the rangers met eyes, and came to a quick decision. Andros called a trash can over and Zhane lifted the glass shards into it. Cassie grabbed the trash can and placed it by the

door as they left the Main Control. Walking down the hall, they all carefully opened the doors to their rooms and looked around, making sure there was no intruder. After checking all of their rooms,

Andros walked over to Ashley, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck and hair. Ashley reached up and behind her head and twisted her fingers into his hair. He sighed into

her neck before gently untangling her hands from his hair. They were all standing outside the last door, one none of them wanted to open and find ransacked. Zhane, after a minute of more hesitation,

reached for the doorknob. Before he could turn it however, Andros put his hand on top of his. The rangers looked slightly confused, but figured it was a KO-35 thing. As they turned the knob, the team

felt a small wave of cosmos energy knock through them. The rangers eyes all widened and they all pushed on the door to open it. Once they opened it, they all stood shocked at what they were

seeing. Karone was halfway into a portal, as if she had been waiting for them to come and find her before she left. The team charged forward, desperate to stop her. A crack was heard as her staff

split in two and she stepped through the rest of the portal. Andros and Zhane weren't able to stop and ran through were the portal had been and crashed against the wall. Andros jumped up and

started yelling for his sister to come back and stop playing around. Zhane stayed crumpled on the floor, almost afraid to stand up.

"Karone! Karone, please Karone come back! Stop playing around Karone!" Andros yelled, hitting the walls.

"Andros, Andros stop. Andros stop it!" Ashley said, grabbing Andros around his torso. Andros collapsed on Karone's bed and buried his head in his hands and knees.

"She can't be, she just can't" he blubbered to Ashley.

"Sh, it's okay Andros. It's okay," Ashley whispered to him as she hugged him close to her. She rubbed her face into his jacket, trying to stem her tears. Carlos sat down on the other side of Andros and

put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as he tried his hardest not to cry. Cassie walked over to Zhane and sat down next to him, moving the hair out of his face and gently wiping his tears. T.J.

stayed standing by the door, his arms crossed and his eyes watching his leader and teammates. What was going to happen to them?


End file.
